


Fancy Seeing You Again

by Rocha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friends to Lovers, Golden Deer Route, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Spoilers, Support Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 17:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocha/pseuds/Rocha
Summary: Sylvain joins the Golden Deer House and settles into his new class quite nicely.Its got everything he could ever want from a class, cute girls, hot professors, and, well, actually he could do without bumping into his new house leader every five seconds.





	Fancy Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying. I dont know what I’m doing. All I know is that I really want to read more fics where Claude and Sylvain kiss.

Sylvain joined the Golden Deer house.

He didn’t need much convincing. The prospect of getting ‘personal instruction’ from the hot new professor made the decision all the more easier. And well, he did hear she was relatively good at reason magic. So beauty and brains, Sylvain was getting the whole package deal here!

And hey, the professor wasn't the only cute girl in the Golden Deer house. There were lots of beautiful girls he could lovingly admire. For starters there was Hilda who was easily one of the prettiest girls in the school. Marianne, who had this quiet beauty about her that he couldn't quite explain but definitely intrigued Sylvain to no end. And Lysithea who was cute and from the few interactions he’d had with her fun to tease.

He leaned back against his chair, his head resting on his arms. Yup, this had definitely been one of his better decisions he’s made in his life. Plus, unlike his old house he didn't have Ingrid and ‘His Highness’ breathing down his neck whenever he talked to anyone apart of the fairer sex. 

That wasn't to say he would stop talking to his old classmates. Even a house change wouldn't stop Ingrid from giving Sylvain a proper scolding when she felt he deserved one. Which was daily as far as Ingrid was concerned. And there was no way that a house change was gonna stop Sylvain from hanging out with Felix. They had been through too much to let something small like that get in the way of their friendship.

Oh and there was no way that he wasn't going to try to get to know Mercedes better. They shared a house once it would be absolutely rude for an honorable gentleman such as himself to ignore such a beautiful maiden. 

He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

He doesn't expect the gentle tap on his shoulder breaking him out of his musing. The surprise causing him to lose his balance on the chair and land him directly on the floor. He groans rubbing the back of his head. As he looks up and finds Claude smirking down at him.

“That looked like it hurt. Need a hand there Sylvain.” He says reaching out his hand for Sylvain to take it.

“Only a little.” Sylvain lied, as he propped himself up on his elbows, a well practiced smile on his face. “You always sneak up on the new guy?” He says taking Claude's hand. 

“Only the ones that catch my interest.” Claude said, as he pulled Sylvain up. “Sides, I was just doing my duty as house leader by letting you know that class is over.”

Sylvain blinked, turning around and finding the class empty even the professor had left.

“Well would you look at that, time sure does fly when your having fun.” Sylvain says. “Guess I was too wrapped up in the professor's lesson to notice.”

“Is that so.” Claude says, a knowing twinkle in his eye. “Well I’m glad that you're settling into the deer house just fine.”

“More than just fine I’d say.” Sylvain says. “I've been having the time of my life here being surrounded by all the lovely ladies.” He says picking up his chair and pushing it back behind his desk quickly.

He quickly side-stepped Claude, heading in the direction of the class exit. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have a date with a lovely maiden at the greenhouse.”

“Oh and what might this lovely ladies name be.” Was that a teasing tone that Sylvain heard.

Sylvain turns around and gives him a wink. “I’m not sure. I'll ask her when I get there.”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“How is it possible that you kept these books for 6 months when the school has only been in session for 3?!”

Sylvain winced at the volume. He never expected to spend his first free day off facing the ire of three librarians for close to two hours at this point. Each one of them taking turns just wailing on him. He could see students passing quickly through the library and out the door in his peripheral. Not wanting to stay too close in case they caught the negative attention from the librarians. 

Sylvain envied them.

“I’m really sorry.” He said as sincerely as possible. “They were just..ugh, really good books. Couldn't put them down they were so compelling.” He said with a laugh trying to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work like most things Sylvain did but hey, at least he tried.

“These books that you brought were covered in dust.” The librarian emphasized motioning to the aforementioned books.

Sylvain grimaced the layer of dust becoming more visible the more it was handled. He heard the librarian give a long suffering sigh.

“Just make sure not to do this again. We have half a mind to restrict your library privileges for the rest of the year!” She gave him a pointed look. “but given this has been your first offense. You’ll be let off with a warning. No library for a month.”

Sylvain raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender wanting this conversation to be over. “That seems fair, but don't worry no more overdue books for this guy.” He says making his exit before the librarians could continue. 

He doesn't get far as he finds himself bumping into his new house leader Claude. 

“Woah there, where’s the fire.” Claude says with a laugh, placing one hand on Sylvain shoulders to steady him.

“Just making my well to the courtyard.” He said, plastering on a smile. Sylvain should have expected to find Claude here. Going by the rumors, the library was Claude's usual haunt and he could always be found with his nose buried in some book. Even now he could see a book tucked carefully underneath his arm. “So if you’ll excuse me.” Sylvain says, prying Claudes hand carefully off his shoulder as he tries to casually slip by him.

Claude lets him but not before asking the very last thing Sylvain wanted him too.

“What was that all about.” Claude asks with a cheeky grin, pointing at the three librarians at the center of the room. Who, Sylvain might add, were still glaring daggers at him.

“Uh well..” Sylvain says, painfully aware that their conversation was being monitored. “You know me, irresponsible as always. I totally forgot I had all those books in my dorm room.” He says with a laugh, edging slowly to the exit trying to make his swift escape. “Silly me right, well anyway-“

“You have an interesting taste in books there.” Claude interrupted, his hand resting carefully on his chin. A thoughtful look on his face. “I never you knew you were into jewelry making. I always thought that Hilda was the craftiest member in the Golden Deer. Guess that makes you the second huh.” Claude said the teasing tone returning, a knowing glint in his eye.

Sylvain stopped in his tracks. When did Claude get a look at his books? “Well it's never too late to pick up something new.” Sylvain lies. “Plus making heartfelt gifts for that one beautiful girl in your life is worth it if it means you get to see their beautiful smile.” He schmoozes. 

“Really.” Claude says, unimpressed. “And here I thought Hilda dumped all her wor-“

“Hey Claude, buddy, Pal.” Sylvain quickly cuts in, swinging his arm around Claude's shoulder. “Aren’t you tired of being in this stuffy room all day. Live a little man, you could use a breath of fresh air once in a while.” Sylvain says, walking towards the exit. Claude following with little resistance a smug smile on his face.

Scheming bastard played him like a fiddle.

Once they were a safe distance from the library Sylvain let go. 

“Did I hit it on the nail then?” Claude said with a chuckle.

Sylvain let out a sigh.“Yeah, you caught me, that was Hilda’s books.” He admitted, knowing that there was no point in hiding it anymore. 

Claude smirked at having his suspicions confirmed. After a moment, his face turned more inquisitive. 

“So given that they were Hilda’s books. Why didn't you just tell the librarians?”

Sylvain shrugs. “I dunno, didn't seem like I would have a chance to tell them anyway. They were pretty upset.” He put his hands up resting his head against them. “Besides it wasn't that bad.” 

Claude quirked an eyebrow.

“Okay, Okay so it was that bad.” Sylvain relented. “But I’m pretty much used to getting lectured thanks Ingrid, so it wasn't a big deal.”

“Even so.” Claude pushed. “Telling them it was Hilda would’ve at least saved you from losing your book privileges.”

“Not like I really used the library, anyway. I would much rather read my books over the shoulder of a beautiful girl any day.” He says with a practiced wink and smile.

Claude doesn't react to Sylvain’s behavior which is different but not really unexpected. He was sure it took a lot to ruffle Claude's feathers and unlike the Blue Lions, Claude wasn't stuck on things that ‘proper’ nobles and knights should do. Actually most, if not all the Golden Deer were like that. Except Lorenz. Lorenz was more hung up on noble standards and etiquette then anyone he’d ever met and that was saying something. 

“I envy your confidence.” Sylvain blinked, forgetting for a moment that Claude was right in front of him. “Especially since we have our certification exam coming up this week.” Claude pointed out in a sweet voice.

Sylvain blanched. Oh crap that's right. The professor was testing his reason magic this week to see if he should still stay on track for being a Dark Knight. If he didn't stay on track the professor would change his focus back to axes. Which wasn't bad exactly but it wasn't the reason he switched houses.

Claude must have seen the look on his face and taken pity on Sylvain because he says. “You know I wouldn't mind checking out whatever books you need.” Sylvain perked up. “That is if you tell me the real reason you didn’t tattle on our lazy little Hilda.”

Or, it was just another way for Claude to wheedle whatever information he wanted out of him. 

Sylvain frowned. “Your really not gonna let this go are you.”

“Nope.” Claude says, making a popping sound with his mouth. 

Sylvain sighs wondering if he was better off just asking Ingrid. Nah, he’d just get another earful the moment he told her he had his privileges revoked. No, better to get this over with and get back to having fun on his rare day off. “Well like I said they were upset.” Sylvain starts, pushing his hands in his pockets. “ I figured it was better to just let them blow off some steam rather than wait for Hilda.” As he says this he can't help but picture the librarians spending the entire day bottling up their anger only for them to explode when Hilda arrived to check out a new book. He winces at the thought and continues.“Even if Hilda deserved it, the rest of the monastery doesn't. I mean you saw them right? They were in a bad mood and probably would have taken it out on someone at some point. 

“Thats very thoughtful of you.”

Sylvain eyes Claude carefully. He still had that curious expression on his face but it felt more intense. Like Sylvain was a puzzle that he was trying to piece together. It unnerves him so Sylvain looks away finding the ceiling a lot more interesting.

“There’s also the added bonus that I can use this to score a pity date with Hilda.”

This is the point where most people either A) Lecture him. Which is the usual case for Ingrid and his highness. B) Walk away. Which is the usual case for the professor. And C) Ignore him completely, which was always the case for Felix. What never never happens is people indulging him.

“Well if thats the case you can never go wrong with an old fashioned tea party.” Claude says easily walking past Sylvain, a sly smile on his face. “You can never go wrong with Rose Petal Blend.” He calls out not bothering to look behind him to see if Sylvain was listening.

Sylvain frowned watching him go a little unsure about the development. Once Claude was gone, Sylvain couldnt help but groan. 

He forgot about the reason magic books.


End file.
